1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a light source cooling system having a double exhaust fan for a projectores.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology of projectors progresses, the power of the light sources of projectors appeared on the market is getting higher so that brighter images can be displayed on larger screens for bigger audiences. A prior art projector has a light source of 270 W that involves a problem in heat dissipation. A single exhaust fan of high rotation speed is used for cooling the light source in the prior art projector and results in an entire projector of a high noise level of 39 dB that can make users feel uncomfortable. Moreover, the high rotation speed of the exhaust fan implies a short life of the exhaust fan.
To resolve the above mentioned problem and disadvantage of the prior art projector, the inventor of the present invention got an inventive idea of providing a double fan of low rotation speed in a projector and proved by experiment that the noise level of the entire projector can be reduced to 32 dB by implementation of the inventive idea, in other words, compared with the noise level of the prior art projector, a reduction of 7 dB can be achieved. It can be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art that for every reduction of 3 dB, the noise energy consumed is half reduced and a reduction of 7 db means the noise energy consumed is reduced to less than one fourth. Obviously, an outstanding improvement can be achieved by use of the invention.
An object of the invention is to provide a light source cooling system having a double exhaust fan for a projector, wherein the operational rotation speed of the double exhaust fan, which has the rated highest speed of 4,800 r.p.m., is only about 2,400 r.p.m., i.e., only about a half of its rated highest speed and thereby the noise level of the projector is relatively low.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light source cooling system having a double exhaust fan for a projector, wherein the operational rotation speed of the double exhaust fan, which has the rated highest speed of 4,800 r.p.m., is only about 2,400 r.p.m., i.e., only about a half of its rated highest speed and thereby the life the double exhaust fan can be relatively long.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a light source cooling system having a double exhaust fan for a projector comprising: a light source formed with an interior region and an exterior region; a first exhaust fan; and a second exhaust fan, wherein the first exhaust fan and the second exhaust fan form two airstreams in the interior region and the exterior region respectively for cooperatively cooling the light source.